1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for attachment of a data carrier to an individual for the purpose of providing immediate accessability to information about his medical condition, personal identification, and other pertinent data. Note particularly, that the present invention pertains to a device and method for applying and retaining a data carrier to a living body at an external nail surface on the body.
2. Prior Art
The referenced parent application discusses prior art generally in human identification systems. The need for positive identification arises under many circumstances. Accurate identification is particularly important in circumstances where services are performed for the individual based on the identification provided. For example, in a hospital environment, the accurate identification of clinical test results with respect to a specific patient is critical. Failure to accurately identify the test results and the correct patient could result in improper diagnosis and treatment.
Currently, the method of identification of patients in a health care facility is by means of a plastic wrist band. The wrist band typically includes an embossing plate which carries the patient's name, hospital number and other relevant data for use within the hospital system. The wrist band is strapped around the patient's wrist and crimped or sealed to inhibit voluntary removal of the band prior to out processing. Clearly, the object of such identification devices is to attach a semipermanent form of ID in an accessable position on the patient's person. Accessability is critical in view of the numerous persons who interact with the patient while under hospital care. In most instances, such individuals are not personally acquainted with the patient and must rely exclusively on the wrist band for positive identification.
Despite the fact that the hospital wrist band has been a part of institutional health care for decades, the wrist band has serious deficiencies. For example, the wrist band is located over a primary site for intravenous injections. As a consequence, the comfort and well being of the patient are at some risk if the wrist band were to interfere with normal IV administrations. Similarly, the wrist band can interfere with other medical activities which are orientated at the wrist position, such as pulse counts. Those experienced with the inconvenient location of the wrist band for hospital use will understand that the disadvantages noted above for this location only partially represent the problems associated therewith.
In addition to the inconvenience of the location for the wrist band, other related problems have long existed. For example, the wrist band creates a non-sterile object which breaches the sterile field required for the operating room. Accordingly, the arms of the patient must be strapped down to prevent the wrist band from being inadvertently contacted with a sterile area. The wrist band is also a cumbersome attachment which creates discomfort for the patient, causing sweating and sometimes resulting in a rash. Because of the size differences between adults and children, multiple size bands are often required. As is well known by those working within the hospital systems, patients will remove the wrist bands when irritation is excessive.
A unique identification problem arises with respect to newborn infants. Current wrist bands are difficult to size to the infant's arm in a manner that secures it against involuntary removal. If the infants are particularly small, such as in the case of neonates, the wrist band is totally impractical and other alternatives must be developed to insure proper identification. Even with older children, the placement of the wrist band becomes a traumatic experience. In some instances, a fearful child entering a large hospital facility will literally fight to prevent the wrist band from being put in place. All these disadvantages would seem to dictate in favor of an alternative to the traditional wrist band identification system. However, because of the temporary nature of this device, the public and the hospital systems have been willing to bear the risks and inconvenience.
Other needs for temporary identification are manifold. For example, certain institutions and businesses require a security access card for entrance or access to information. Typically, this card is worn on a chain around the neck or carried in the wallet. In order to gain access, the card is shown to a security guard or other entrance personnel. Various data formats may be used to give authorization for entry, depending on the sensitivity of information or location being protected. In some instances, a photograph will suffice. In other cases, however, an electronic code imbeded in a magnetic memory field may be utilized. In all instances, however, the card is inconvenient and represents a visual tag which immediately identifies the individual with the particular institution. The users of such security cards are reluctant to remove them because of the likelihood of forgetting to put them in place when needed. Failure to remember to carry the required security card frequently results in wasted time and effort as the employee must retrace steps to secure his access card.
These requirements for temporary identification are only two examples of many different fields where a more convenient form of identification is needed.